Chibi Madness
by Dairi
Summary: Formerly Chibi Yamis! Not Yaoi! It's a story where a few yamis and some others mysteriously get turned into Chibis. Will they ever get turned back? Read to find out! -On Permanent Hiatus; Sorry! Not continuing this-
1. Chibi yamis!

Okay, Please be kind when reviewing (If anyone happens to review) because this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story.and it's a Chibi story, so if I have something wrong in it, please correct me! And I'll be using their English names with the exception of Bakura. Good Bakura will be called Ryou and evil Bakura will just be called Bakura. And now, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not not not not not.not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. *Snickers* I just had to do that.hehehe. Any who, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou tried not to squeak was once again cornered by his yami. He had learned a long time ago to never even let out a whimper, for if he did, Bakura would only beat him harder. When Bakura growled at him, he knew he hadn't done a good enough job covering it. His yami drew back his fist preparing to strike. Ryou shut his eyes and awaited the impact. It never came; instead, Ryou heard a slight and barely audible gasp. Ryou opened his eyes and was shocked at what greeted him.  
  
A two-year-old version of his yami was standing before him. He blinked in disbelief.  
  
"Who aw 'oo?" the smaller yami said, "And wher is me?"  
  
"M-my name is Ryou." Ryou said slowly, still not believing his yami had been turned into a Chibi. "And, we're in my house--" The ringing of the phone cut him off. Bakura jumped in surprise.  
  
"Wha-wha dat nos?" Chibi Bakura asked, looking around almost fearfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi had just gotten home from school. He had expected his Grandpa and Yami to greet him, but no one was in sight.  
  
"Hello! I'm home! Is anybody here?" Yugi called out. Suddenly he heard a crash from his and Yami's room. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, ran to their room, opened the door, and.jumped back in surprise. His yami had been turned into a Chibi!! Chibi Yami looked up at him from inside the toy box he had just knocked over.  
  
"Who awr 'oo? Wha is dis pwace?" The smaller version of Yami questioned him.  
  
"I-I'm Yugi. Th-this is m-my home." He stuttered, not fully comprehending that his yami had just been tuned into a Chibi.  
  
"'ugi? My name's Yami! Wet's pway a game!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, In a second.how old are you, Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami held up two fingers.  
  
"I two yewars old. Now can we pway?" Chibi Yami asked again.  
  
"Uh.you know what, Yami? I gonna call a friend and maybe they can come and play, too." Yugi said, walking over to a phone.  
  
"Yay! Then cwan we pway Hide-en-go-sweak?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure, Yami." Yugi said while dialing some numbers. He had called Ryou; he wanted to know if this had just happened to his yami, or if the same thing had happened to Bakura. It rang twice before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou voice asked.  
  
"Ryou? Hi, um.was your yami just turned into a Chibi?" Yugi asked.  
  
".Uh, yeah. Lemme guess, Yami is now a Chibi, too?" Ryou answered and asked a question of his own.  
  
"Yeah. What do you think is happening, Ryou?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think Chibi Bakura wants to go out side. I'll try taking him to your place, then we can discus this a little more and try to find out what's happening, okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll be waiting. Bye Ryou, see you in a little while!"  
  
"Bye Yugi, see you in a few." With that said, both lights hung up the phones. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, first chapie is done! Please review if you want me to continue this! *Puppy dog eyes* Pwease? 


	2. Yami troubles

Yay! I got some reviews! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! Oh yes, and I understand that the last chapie was pretty short, so I'll try to make this one longer. Oh yes, and I'd appreciate it if people didn't swear in their reviews, thanks. Hmm... Am I forgetting anything? Oh yes, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Okay, now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and turned around to see Bakura staring out the window, he eyes almost seemed to be full of wonder. Ryou had never seen him like that before.  
  
"Hey Bakura, do you want to go outside?" Ryou asked the chibi.  
  
"Wealwy? Yay!" Bakura looked up at him.  
  
"Sure." Ryou led him to the door, then as soon as they were through it; he shut it again and locked it. Then they were on their way to Yugi's.  
  
It was going surprisingly well, until it started raining... Chibi Bakura started whining that he was cold and wet. Ryou took off his jacket and put it over the smaller yami's head. He was getting soaked, but he didn't really care, it had momentarily stopped Bakura's whining. They were almost to Yugi's anyway. He was walking at a brisk pace, but wasn't really running. He was keeping a close watch on Bakura, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly run off, or trip or something. He then heard some loud footsteps behind him. Then someone yelled and suddenly Ryou was thrown to the ground and a sickening crack! was heard.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" He faintly heard who ever it was that had knocked him to the ground ask. He could feel the weight left off him, then he could just barley hear the next question before the world around him turned black.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and turned to Yami, who was looking up at him with expectant eyes.  
  
"Now cwan we pway?" Chibi Yami asked. Yugi smiled and laughed.  
  
"Why don't we wait to start 'til they get here?" Yugi more told the Chibi than asked him. Yami pouted, but nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, why you go and wait for them down stairs?" Yugi asked, Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi walked out the door and into the hallway and watched as Yami ran out of their room and down the stairs.  
  
He wasn't sure if leaving the Chibi alone down stairs was a good idea, but he needed to look for some toys for Chibi Yami and, soon to be there, Chibi Bakura. He turned around and looked for the door to the attic. Once he found it, he pulled up a chair, and reached for the sting to pull the door down. He completed in getting the door open and the stairs came down for him to climb up.  
  
He scrambled up the stairs and was now in the attic. Yugi searched around for boxes of old toys his Grandpa had probably kept form when Yugi was younger. He found one and began searching through it, immediately finding some toys that might do. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from down stairs...  
  
Yugi gathered up the toys and ran down the attic steps, once he was off the steps, pushed them back up, with the assistance of the chair. A scream suddenly filled his ears. He ran down the stairs to see what had happened, what the scream and crash were about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had wandered into the kitchen, waiting for whom ever it was to show up so they could play 'Hide-en-go-sweak'. Yami looked around the room with wonder and curiosity. And, as the saying is, 'curiosity killed the cat.' Well, Yami would soon find the meaning of this saying. Yami's eyes finally rested on what looked like a weird mixer-thingy with a big curricular pot at the bottom. Interested, Yami climbed up the counter and crawled to the pot-thingy. He sniffed, it smelled funny. He reached his hand out to touch it, but when his hand made contact, he immediately recoiled it. It hurt!  
  
"Owie..." The small Yami rubbed his hurting hand. He all the sudden got made at this thing! How dare it hurt him! He was just a little curios... He swatted at the thing, mad at it. The machine fell over and, needless to say, the hot liquid spilled on him. Then the machine fell to the floor and Yami started wailing. That's when Yugi ran in.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled, looking at the mess, then at the screaming child. Yami had knocked over the Coffee machine and got some coffee spilled on him. Yugi grabbed a dishtowel and ran up to the still wailing Yami.  
  
"Shush, it's ok." Yugi said, trying to clean Yami of the coffee and calm him down a bit. Yami stopped crying.  
  
"It huwts..." Yami commented, and leaned into Yugi, and was soon asleep. Yugi laughed a bit, then sighed. He knew he shouldn't have left Yami alone, and now look had happened. A mess he'd have to clean up. A flash of white a little ways away from the mess somehow caught his eye.  
  
He walked over to it and picked it up, Yami still in his arms. He looked it over, it was a note from his Grandpa saying that he had left on a trip, a dig in Egypt, and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Yugi sighed. Well, at least he wouldn't have to explain about two Ryou's, when Ryou and Bakura got here, that is, to his Grandpa. At that persice moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, yay! Another Chapter done! Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! If you want me to continue, please review! 


	3. Meeting friends and bad experences

Ooo...11 reviews! *Huggles reviews* Thankies so much! Okies, I'll put Marik's yami (since Marik is his English name, I'll just call his yami Malik) in, too! Oh, and Marik is good in this story. Just thought I'd mention that, now on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I wish I did, but I don't! So there!  
  
Any who.on with the Chapie! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly, the doorbell had not woken Chibi Yami up. Yugi walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to see Ryou and Chibi Bakura, instead, he found Marik with an unconscious looking Ryou in his arms. The four words that left Marik's mouth were four words that Yugi never wanted to hear.  
  
"The yamis are missing."  
  
~~*~ Flash Back ~*~~  
  
"Ryou? Ryou, is that you?" Marik asked the person he and Malik, his yami, which was now a Chibi, had run into and knocked down. Marik had decided to take Chibi Malik to the park a little while earlier. But as soon as they had gotten there, it had started raining so Marik was running to get Malik back home before he caught cold. He bent down and got on his knees to get a better look at the person. He gasped, indeed it was Ryou. He as want he assumed was Chibi Bakura had probably been headed to Yugi's house, since it was close to here... Wait! The chibis! How could he have forgotten so quickly? He looked around; but there were no Chibis in sight.  
  
~~*~Back to present~*~~  
  
Yugi gasped. He'd never seen Ryou like this before... And the news about the other Chibi yamis missing wasn't too inviting, either. He stepped aside so Marik could enter.  
  
"Do you know how this happened?" Yugi questioned as he watched Marik put Ryou down on the couch.  
  
"Well, Malik and I were coming from the park, we were running because I didn't want him to get sick... We weren't really watching where we were going, and the next thing I knew, we had knocked someone down, pretty hard too, I think, so it's not a wonder he's knocked out. I bent down to help him up, and when I looked around, there were no Chibis anywhere that I could see... I then remembered we were close to your house, and figured that was were he was headed, so, here we are." Marik finished with a sigh. He looked at Ryou again. "Um...shouldn't we get like a washcloth or something for him?" Marik suddenly asked, nodding his head at Ryou.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. Hold him for a sec." Yugi said, handing Chibi Yami to Marik. Yugi left the room and a few minutes later appeared again with a damp washcloth in his hands. He placed the washcloth on Ryou's forehead, and almost immediately Ryou started to stir, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Marik asked as Yugi took back Chibi Yami, whom was still asleep.  
  
"Well, I'd say we should wait until Ryou wakes up again, then go looking for the Chibis." Yugi suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but... I'm just a little worried about what the Chibis might have gotten them selves into, you know? I mean, they could catch something really bad from all this rain-" The door bell rang, cutting Marik off. Yugi sighed.  
  
"You mind holding him again?" Yugi asked, Marik nodded and took the Chibi yami in his hands again.  
  
"Coming!" Yugi shouted as he ran to the door. Yugi opened the door, and, to say the least, was very shocked. For, Seto Kaiba and a Chibi Mokuba Kaiba stood on his doorstep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik had gotten curious when he had seen the other Chibi sneak away, and had decided to follow him. But now, he was regretting that choice.  
  
"Wher 're we going?" Chibi Malik asked chibi Bakura. The other chibi looked behind him at Malik.  
  
"Expworing. If 'oo awr scarwed, thwen why did 'oo follow?" Bakura questioned the other chibi. Malik huffed.  
  
"I wever swaid I was scarwed! I onwy ask wer we gonin'!" Malik told Bakura. Bakura laughed, but didn't otherwise respond. So the two chibis continued crawling along, fourchenitly, there were a bunch of large roof coverings where the yamis were currently crawling, so they weren't very wet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey had just gotten out of the store with a few items Serenity had told him to pick up for dinner, when he saw the strangest sight... Or at least thought he did, he could have SWORN that a toddler version of Bakura (Yes, all of them know about the yamis and millenium the items) and Malik has just come crawling past.  
  
Was he losing it, or was it real? He decided to check things out anyway, so he took off in the direction he had seen them leave. He saw a flash of pale blonde hair, and he knew he was on the right track. He quickened his pace a bit.  
  
"Hey, Joey! Over here!" He heard a familiar voice call out. He looked up, and indeed, saw Tristan running at him.  
  
"Hey Tristan!" He said, glancing back to where he had seen a glimpse of Malik. "I think I mighta just seen a toddler version of Bakura an' Malik head this way, an' I was gonna check it out." Joey said, walking foreword again. Tristan almost laughed.  
  
"Are you getting' enough sleep? You might be seeing things..." Tristan teased. Joey huffed.  
  
"I'm serious, dude! I saw them go that way!" He said, pointing a head of him. "An' I havn't seen Ryou or Marik any where 'round here." Joey exclaimed, looking around. Tristan suddenly gasped his eyes wide.  
  
"Look!!" Tristan screeched pointing to a street the chibi yamis were about to cross, and there was a car coming down that persice road. Joey gasped.  
  
"Here, hold this, would ya pal?" Joey shoved the items in his hands to Tristan, whom took them, almost sending some falling in his shocked state. Joey ran full force to the yamis and snatched them up, the car's wheel missing them by a centimeter. The car immediately stopped and a woman got out and ran up to the boys.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" The lady screeched. "Are they Okay? I didn't hurt them, right?" She asked franticly.  
  
"Yeah, they're just dandy." Joey sarcastically remarked turning and walking away, leaving the screeching woman behind. He came up to Tristan again; the scared yamis still in his hold.  
  
"Let's get outta here." He told the other boy, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the two chibis so they wouldn't get sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~ "Well, are you gonna stand there all day or let us in?" Seto glared at Yugi.  
  
"Uh... Oh, yeah, sure. Come in." Yugi stepped aside and let them enter. Chibi Mokuba tugged on Seto's sleeve.  
  
"I hungwy, big broder." Seto looked down at Mokuba, then back up at Yugi.  
  
"Is there anything that he could eat here?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could make some sandwiches or something..." Yugi told him.  
  
"Me too!" Chibi Yami spoke up from in Marik's arms. Marik put him on the ground and he ran/crawled over to Yugi.  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Yugi chuckled and departed for the kitchen, the two Chibis following him.  
  
"Hey, what happened to him?" Seto questioned, just now noticing Ryou lying unconscious on the couch.  
  
"Oh, uh... Well, Malik, whom is also a Chibi, and I were coming from the park, we were running because I didn't want him to get sick being out in the rain and all... We weren't really watching where we were going, and the next thing I knew, we had knocked someone down, which was later found to be Ryou, pretty hard too, I think, so it's not a wonder he's knocked out. I bent down to help him up, and when I looked around, there were no Chibis anywhere that I could see... In other words, chibi Bakura and chibi Malik are missing." Marik finished.  
  
"Ah, I...see..." Seto said, nodding "I take it you're going to try and find them when he wakes up?"  
  
"Well, yes. That's exactly what we were going to do." Marik informed him. Seto nodded.  
  
"I might as well help you, knowing these Chibi things, there is no telling what they could have gotten into. And do you know why they've been turned into chibis?" Seto asked, Marik shook his head no.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Neither does Yugi. But, we're going to find out. And, hopefully, get them back to their old selves." Marik once again informed him. Just then, Bakura stirred.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! I think Ryou is waking up!" Marik called. Ryou winced and tried to turn away. "Opps...Sorry, Ryou." Marik whispered sheepishly. Ryou grunted, then his eyes fluttered, and finally opened. He looked around wearily.  
  
"Wha, what happed..." Ryou asked, trying to remember. Suddenly his eyes lit with regeneration. He looked around again.  
  
"Bakura! Where's chibi Bakura?!" Ryou asked, not seeing the white-haired chibi anywhere. Yugi, whom had just entered with the other two chibis behind him finishing their sandwiches, shared a side-glance with Marik.  
  
"Uh...well...You see--" At that moment the doorbell once again rung.  
Yay! Another chapie! Any who, please review and tell me what'cha think! And if I should add Mai and Serenity into the story? 


	4. Getting home, the call

Hey all. And I'm guessing that none of ya'll read the Author notes? (Well, I dun really either, but, anyway... heh heh...) 'Cause ***in the previous chapter I asked if ya'll wanted Mai or Serenity in the story, and no one said yes or no.*** And, I'm sorry if that last chapter seemed a little rushed... Eh heh...any who... lets no time waste and get right on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh charters, and I think you could tell if you've been reading any of the other chapies...0.o...  
  
~~  
  
Bakura was wondering why the other chibi was still following him. I mean, he didn't really even know his name. But, he was gonna find out.  
  
"What 'oor name?" Bakura stopped and turned around to question the other chibi. Malik blinked.  
  
"Malwik" Malik told him, then asked the same question to the chibi "What 'oor name?"  
  
"Bakuwa" Bakura told him, then turned back around and started foreword again. It wasn't long 'till he got to a street. He prepared to cross it. The two chibis took a few steps foreword, then they heard a loud noise, and looked toward it. This huge monster-looking thing was heading strait for them! The Chibis were frozen out of fear, their eyes wide. When suddenly, they felt like they were in the air.  
  
Bakura looked up at the blonde-haired boy that had just picked them up. He looked oddly familiar, like he should know him from somewhere... He turned to face another strangely familiar person. Bakura realized he was getting wet again by the rain, but it didn't really matter. As the person holding them put his jacket around them, one thought ran through Bakura's mind: Who were these people?  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, uh... Where exactly are we headed?" Tristan asked his friend.  
  
"First we gotta stop at my place to drop off da stuff Serenity wanted me to get, then we'll go to Yug's an' see if he knows what goin' on, an' see if da others are there." Joey told him, without looking back at him.  
  
"Ah, I see... Hey, ya think Serenity'll want to come with us?" Tristan asked, hopeful.  
  
"Eh, we'll see... Only if she wants to come, maybe. She's still recoverin' from the surgery, ya know." Joey said. Tristan sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that was several months ago that she was released." Tristan reminded him. That being the end of the conversation, since they had reached Joey's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Ey, sis, I'm back!" Joey called into a seemingly empty house. Serenity walked out from the kitchen, then jumped at seeing the cihibs.  
  
"Umm...? What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Well, ya see, I don't know. I was just gonna go over to Yug's and see what's up. 'Cause I figure that's where the others'll be." Joey informed her. Serenity nodded.  
  
"Well, I love to go with you guys to find out what's going on, but I have a lot of homework... Maybe when I'm through I'll stop by, okay? Now get going you two!" Serenity shooed them away, after taking the items Joey had given to Tristan.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Okay, so now we head to Yugi's, right?" Tristan asked as they headed out again.  
  
"Yep. Hey, uh... Would you mind holding Bakura? He's getting restless..." Joey said, handing Bakura to him. The rain was starting to clear, but it was still drizzling some. Malik sneezed.  
  
"Uh...Okay..." Tristan complied, and wrapped his jacket around Bakura as well. Bakura looked up at him threateningly then tried to bite his arm. Tristan yelped, but didn't let the little chibi go. Instead, he tightened his grip.  
  
"Yer not gonna escape that easily." Tristan told the chibi, giving him what he hoped was a stern glare. Bakura just looked up and him, and pouted. Joey laughed.  
  
"He givin' you a hard time?" Tristan then glared at Joey, whom laughed again, and Malik sneezed again. "Hey, we better hurry, I think Maliks getting sick. He's shivering..." Joey stated, just as the Game Shop came in sight. They ran to it and rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently, but they didn't have to wait for long. The door soon opened.  
  
~~**  
  
Yugi ran up to the door and opened it, taken a little aback at who stood there.  
  
"Joey! Tristan! What happened? Where did you find them?" Yugi asked, stepping aside to let them in. At that moment Marik and Ryou ran in. Well, Ryou more staggered in.  
  
"Malik! Bakura! What happened to them?" Marik asked now, noting Malik looked really out of it.  
  
"Well...Uh, you see, they almost got hit by a car, and I think Malik might be catching a cold." Joey told them flatly.  
  
"They almost got hit by a car?!" Ryou wailed, grabbing Bakura from Tristan. Marik had already taken Malik from Joey.  
  
"Eh heh, yeah, but I got'em before it was too late. They're fine now, don't worry!" Joey tried. Then told them how it happened.  
  
"Yeah, but...If you had just been a second later..." Ryou couldn't finish. Marik sighed.  
  
"Well, what is in the past, is in the past. They are safe now, and I thank you. Now I must tend to Malik's cold." Marik said, excusing himself.  
  
"Now, would you mind explaining what's goin' on?" Joey asked, looking toward Ryou and Yugi, whom a chibi Yami was standing next to.  
  
"We don't really know at this point, Chihuahua, but I plan to find out." Seto stated, appearing from the doorway. Joey glared at him.  
  
"What's he doin' here?" Joey asked, then was answered as a chibi Mokuba walked up next to Seto. Joey blinked.  
  
"So...It's not just the yamis?! Wha...?" Joey again asked.  
  
"We were thinking the same, Joey. We really don't know how this happened or why it happened, we just know that it did." Yugi informed him.  
  
"It's getting late, Mokuba and I are going home. Come, Mokuba." Seto ordered, walking through the door, seeing that the rain had finally halted for now.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting kinda late... If you guys want, you can stay here. My Grandpa went on a dig in Egypt, so it would just be Yami and I here." Yugi offered.  
  
"Alright, I can stay. My dad's gone right now, anyway." Ryou told them as Marik reentered with Malik.  
  
"I will stay as well." He told them.  
  
"Might as well." Tristan said.  
  
"I'll call Serenity to see if it's okay, but I'll stay too." Joey said, walking over to the phone.  
  
"How is he?" Yugi asked Marik.  
  
"He'll be alright, he just need's some medicine and some rest." Marik informed him, just as Joey hung up the phone. He turned to the others.  
  
"She said it's okay. And she said she'll stop by tomorrow morning, to help with the chibis."  
  
After agreeing on the sleeping arguments, Ryou and Bakura in Grandpa's room, Yugi and Yami in Yugi's room, Tristan on the couch and Joey on a pull out bed, they set off to bed.  
  
~~ The next Morning ~~  
  
Yugi was awoken by the sound of a telephone ringing. He snatched it up before it could awaken Yami or and one else.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Yugi? This is Velma, somethin' awful has happened to Mr. Kaiba! Please come right away!" She told him, as he heard a kid's laugh in the background.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll get my friends, and we'll be there soon!" He told here, hanging the phone up, wondering what it could be this time...  
  
Heh heh...What's up with Kaiba? Will the Malik get over his cold? Will I update the next chapter faster? If you review, you'll find out sooner!  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but it'll get harder for me to update now, so taking this long or longer might be common...Once again, I apologize, and I'll try my best to update faster. That's all...Cya later! 


	5. Joey's new found hate of mouse traps, se...

"Wake up, Joey!" Yugi hollered at his friend for about the fifteenth time.  
  
"I dun wanna..." Joey mumbled, eyes still closed. Yugi sighed. This might be harder than he thought... Bakura grinned; he knew just what to do... He climbed up onto the bad, and... bit Joey's arm. Joey yelped.  
  
"Ouch! Ya know, that hurt you little..." He said, reaching for Bakura. Ryou grasped Bakura before he could.  
  
"Bakura, that wasn't very nice..." Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah! And you better be glad he grabbed you when he did, 'cause if I had I woulda..." Joey started, but was cut off.  
  
"Joey! He's just two. He doesn't know any better..." Ryou tried.  
  
"Yeah, well, on the way here yesterday, he bit Tristan, too." He told them.  
  
"Yeah, it hurt... That little monster has a pair of fangs, I tell you!" Tristan remarked, rubbing his arm in remembrance. Marik, who had been in the room long enough to hear that remark, started laughing.  
  
"Anyway, what was that phone call about, Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. One of the maids at Kaiba's place said that there was something wrong, and wanted us to come right away." Yugi informed them.  
  
"Well then, you guys better get going."  
  
"Aren't you coming, Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, somebody has to wait here for Serenity to show up. 'Cause she said she was gonna stop by this morning, right?" Tristan asked, trying to avoid the glares he was getting from Joey. At that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Maybe that's her." Tristan raced to the door, Joey hot on his heels.  
  
"Hey Marik, I forgot to ask, how is Malik doing?" Yugi wanted to know.  
  
"He's a little better, but, I'm not sure if he should go to Kaiba's." Marik told them. Malik looked up at him with big Chibi eyes.  
  
"Wy wan't I go?" Malik asked. Marik chuckled.  
  
"Well...If you want to go, I suppose you can..." Malik smiled happily, and Yugi laughed.  
  
"I guess we should get going, then." Yugi looked around the room and gasped...  
  
"Uh-ho... Where'd Yami go?" They soon found out, as they heard screams from the kitchen. Yugi and Marik ran down the stairs, almost ramming into Ryou on the way. They ran in the kitchen and found... no chibis in sight. Other than Malik of course, whom Marik was still holding. They heard another scream.  
  
"I think it's coming from the basement (1)!" Serenity, whom had just arrived, told them. They hurried over to the open door, and down the stairs. Bakura was sitting next to a crying Yami, whom had a mousetrap clamped down onto his hand. Yugi and Ryou rushed over. Bakura looked up at Ryou with big, watery Chibi eyes.  
  
"I widn't mean 'o!" He cried. "I widn't mean 'o!!" Ryou picked him up.  
  
"What happened?" He asked his yami. He pointed to a knocked over mop.  
  
"It atwacked me. I bawked into 'em, and he fell on dat." He pointed to the mousetrap. "But, I widn't mean 'o, I swear!" He concluded.  
  
"Hush, now. I know you didn't mean to... And I'm sure he'll get better... He'll probably forget about it in a few minutes." Ryou told chibi Bakura as he watched Yugi take the mousetrap off of chibi Yami's hand. Chibi Yami's cries turned to sniffles. Yugi handed the mousetrap to Joey.  
  
"Can you throw this away for me? Thanks." Yugi said, walking back up stairs, Ryou following behind. Joey grinned and threw the mousetrap in the air, and caught it again.....and set it off. It clamped down on his fingers; he gave a small yelp and pulled it off, making chibi Malik giggle.  
  
"Oh, ya think this is funny, eh?" Joey looked speciously at the chibi. He dropped the mousetrap on the floor, and 'accidentally' stepped on it. He let out a yelp again, and held his foot, hoping about the room as if it were broken...then he stepped on another trap that had mysteriously appeared there... Not being able to keep his balance, he fell backwards, and onto another mousetrap. That's when Yugi called from up the stairs.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better get going!" Yugi called.  
  
"Alright, alright! And I'd be VERY happy never to see a mousetrap again..." Joey grumbled, heading up the stairs with a few more mousetraps on him than before, which received a laughed from chibi Malik. Marik laughed as well, following Tristan and Serenity up the stairs.  
  
~~*  
  
After getting all the mousetraps off Joey, and getting the chibis ready, they set off to Kaiba's. And it was going rather smoothly, until...  
  
Chibi Malik was watching this little yellow-and-black flying creature, and it made this odd noise, which made him all the more fascinated by it. (Three guesses as to what the creature is...xp...) When it came closer to him, his eyes grew bigger (If possible) and reached out his hand to it. It came closer and closer, so, not knowing, he grabbed at it. It came right up to his hand, even landed on it! Then, as the chibi moved his hand, an intense pain shot through his hand, and the thing flew away. He grabbed hold of Marik's shirt tightly, and started crying.  
  
(A few minutes earlier)  
  
Well, everything so far seemed to be going well so far. Maybe this walk wouldn't be so... Oh no, what was that? It sounds like a...Bee!! ...But, where is it?! It might hurt one of the chibis! She looked to her right, there were no bees around Ryou, Yugi, or their yamis. She looked to her left and...oh no! Malik was about to get stung! She turned, and was about to warn them, but she was too late. Malik started crying.  
  
"Marik, he was stung by a bee!" Serenity informed him. "I tried to warn you, but, it was too late; he was already stung... I'm sorry..." She concluded.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, Serenity. I don't think he's allergic to them. He'll be ok in time." Marik said, trying to shush the crying chibi, also holding Malik's hurt hand in his hand. "Are we almost to the Kaiba's? The sooner we can get to somewhere where he can take something for the pain, the better."  
  
"Well, I think we're almost there. Isn't that it up there?" Ryou pointed to a large manor (2) just ahead.  
  
"Yeah, dat's it. C'mon, lets race!" Joey challenged them. Tristan was the only one to take him up on that challenge. So, they raced to the Kaiba Manor. Soon the other caught up with them, and found that Tristan had won, Joey saying he had let him win, and that if they tried again, he'd be the winner. The others just rolled their eyes, and rang the doorbell. They didn't have to wait long, the door soon opened.  
  
"Oh, kids! I'm so glad you've come. I just don't know what to do with them! They won't sit still, so they don't want to watch TV..." The maid breathlessly told them.  
  
"Um, miss? Do you have any kid's Tylenol? My...little brother got stung by a bee." Marik asked/told her.  
  
"Well, of course, right this way." She informed him, then looked at the others. "Can you take care of those two while I assist them?"  
  
"Two?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Yes, well, you'll see." The maid said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, we'd be happy to, miss." Yugi nodded. The maid smiled.  
  
"They're in the play room, well, now it is a play room, anyway. It's down that hallway, fifth door on the right." She told them, then scurried off, Marik, still holding chibi Malik, following.  
  
"Well, now we can finally find out what's wrong with Kaiba...It was this door, right?" Tristan asked. The others nodded. Tristan turned the doorknob, and opened the door to reveal two kids playing, well, one more watching the other than playing. As they entered, both looked up. All of who entered gasped, Seto looked to be now about eight years old. Seto instinctively stood in front of Mokuba, not knowing these people, but, some how they looked familiar to him...  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's where I'll end it for now. I know, I know. A little shorter than the last one, sorry. Um, now for the numbers I put in the story, things I wasn't sure of...  
  
Does the Game Shop have a basement? I'm not sure of it...  
  
Um, that would be what the Kaiba's live in, right? Hmm...Once again, I dunno...  
  
Oh, and thanks much to everyone whom reviewed!! And, I had updated before I noticed your first review, about adding Serenity, Maliki. So, I thank you for noticing and answering it. ^^; And AbbiCat14 your right, it would be very scary to see Joey as a chibi...0.o...*Shudders* And once again thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you very much!  
  
Welp, I think that's it for now... Cya'll later! 


	6. Someone new and scary spiders

Yay! I'm finally starting another chapter!! Sorry it's been taking so long, I've been really sick lately, but I'm finally getting better. ^^; I hope this chapter is long enough...now, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Thank you, Miss." Marik said to her after the maid her given him the Tylenol. The maid nodded, then went back about to tending to the house chores. Just then, the noise of a doorbell rang though out the house. Marik watched the maid again scurry past to get the door. Marik blinked, but turned around to give Malik the Tylenol. Not a moment after, he heard someone walk up behind him.  
  
"There you are. Where are the others? And, do we know why they are like that yet?" A voice sounded from behind him, asummingly from the person that had just walked in. Marik turned around to reveal...  
  
"Mai? Uh, how did you get here?" Marik asked, confused as to how she knew where to come...  
  
"Well, Serenity called me not long ago, she said she might need help with the chibis, and gave a brief explanation on what she knew so far. And so, here I am." Mai finished with a shrug. Marik blinked again, a bit confused.  
  
"Huh...Well, might as well help out. I do believe we could use all the help we could get..." Marik looked down at the chibi that was seated on the counter as he tugged on his arm. "Yes, Malik? What is it?"  
  
"I thirwsty." Malik told him, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, let's see...Water will have to do." Marik told him, looking around for a small cup he could use. He found one, poured some water into it, then gave it to Malik.  
  
"Now, please remember to be careful with it. Don't spill it." Marik instructed him. Malik nodded, putting the cup to his lips to take a drink. Marik picked him up from the counter and started to head out of the kitchen.  
  
"I think the others are over here, Mai. Follow me." Marik told her, leading the way as she followed.  
  
'Wow, this place sure is big.' Mai thought as she looked around. 'A chibi could certainly get lost in here, and with ease...'  
  
Marik finally stopped at the open door, looking inside to find most of them sitting down. Ryou was seated on the floor, holding Bakura, whom was, of course, trying to escape. Yugi was also seated, holding a sleeping Yami in his lap. Tea was seated next to him, and they were quietly talking. Tristan was next to Ryou, just in case Bakura got away. Joey was also next to Ryou for the same purpose, but also looking back at Seto and Mokuba every now and then, still not believing Seto was an eight-year-old now. And Serenity watched Seto and Mokuba, just to make sure they weren't somehow hurt or something...  
  
"Uh, hey guys. Someone has just arrived that wishes to help us." Everyone turned to the entranceway at the sound of Marik's voice. Everyone but Serenity blinked as Mai appeared next to Marik.  
  
"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you would really come." Serenity said, smiling.  
  
"You invited _her_, sis?" Joey asks, looking over at his sister, as did everyone else. Serenity nodded.  
  
"Well, yes. I thought maybe she could help with the chibis." Serenity told him.  
  
"That would make sense." Ryou commented, forgetting about his hold on Bakura for a moment...and that was a moment enough for Bakura. He quickly dashed out of Ryou's lap, and ran to the door, but that was where he was stopped.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Mai commented, picking him up before he could run out. Ryou got up and ran over to her.  
  
"Thanks Mai, I will have to remember to keep a closer eye on him. I don't want him to get lost in this place, he may get hurt..Or worse..." Ryou commented, taking Bakura from Mai.  
  
"Yes, well this place is really, really big. Hide-an-go-seek is one game I don't think we should play here." Mai also commented, then took a seat on the floor. "So, what do we know about this so far? Has anything more happened since we lasted talked?" Mai asked Serenity, looking over at all the chibis. It was strange to see them all so little.  
  
"No, not really." Serenity told her, and Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No, we have no idea why they are like this. I'm not really even sure what there can be done about it. Maybe it is something that will only go with time. But, I sure hope that that time is soon..." Yugi told them, looking down at the sleeping Yami. Ryou and Marik nodded in agreement, and Marik also took a seat on the floor.  
  
"So, since we're all here, what should we do now?" Tristan asked, looking at everyone in turn.  
  
"I have no clue." Joey said, shrugging. Just then Malik crawled off Marik's lap, and went over to sit next to Yugi. That is, until he tried to take another drink of his water. He looked in the cup, dropped it, screamed, then ran back over to Marik. He buried his head in Marik's chest and held on tight to his shirt.  
  
"Malik, what happened?" Marik asked him, putting his arms around him. That's when he saw a spider crawl out of the cup Malik had dropped.  
  
"Dere was...so'eting in dewr." Malik said, lifting his head up a bit to look at where the spider was, then buried his head in Marik's chest again, clinging to his shirt even tighter when he saw it again. Marik patted Malik's back.  
  
"It's okay, it was only a spider. It isn't going to harm you, and if it tried to I wouldn't let it." After he said this Malik began to clam a little.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it!" Joey said, jumping up to squish the spider. But Serenity stopped him.  
  
"Hold on Joey, I don't think we need to kill it. Just let it outside." Serenity said, then got a piece of paper, got the spider to get onto it, then opened the window and the spider fell off to the ground below, unharmed.  
  
"Okay, now that that is over... Uh, what do we do now?" Tristan asked again. Everyone looked around at one another, but on one said anything. By this time Malik was much calmer, he was still in Marik's lap, but was facing the others now. At that point, Mokuba yawned, having stopped playing. He tugged on Seto's sleeve.  
  
"Big broder, I tired." Mokuba told him. Serenity smiled, nodding her head.  
  
"Well, maybe we should all take a rest, it has been a long day." She suggested. The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
There only having been five rooms, one person could get their own room, while the rest of them had to share. Once they found this out, Joey had immediately called it his room. So, the sleeping arrangements were this: Joey and Tristan in one, Yugi and his yami sharing one, Marik and his yami in one, Ryou and his yami in another, Seto and Mokuba in the next one, and Serenity, Mai, and Tea in the last one(There were three in a row, then the rest were across the hallway).  
  
"Hey, you know, I just thought of something..." Tristan said after a moment of silence in the room he and Joey were sharing. "Shouldn't some be staying with the Kaiba brother, to watch them? I mean, they *are* both chibis..."  
  
"Hmm...You're right. That's why you should go over an' watch'em." Joey tells him, rather airily.  
  
"Me? No, no...Eh, we'll never decide on something this way, let's play Rock Paper Scissors and see who'll be stuck with them." Joey nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll when, you'll see." He told Tristan.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"  
  
"I win, paper beats rock!" Tristan called to the other boy.  
  
"Aww man...best two outta three?" The blonde teenager asked as Tristan went about gathering up the things Joey would need.  
  
"Here. Now go on, shoo!" He told Joey, shoving the things into his arms while backing him out the door, and then closing it in his face.  
  
"Hurumph, some friend he is.." Joey muttered to himself as he made his way toward Kaiba's room. He knocked on the door once he reached it. The door opened and Seto stood there.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked harshly.  
  
"I've been assigned to watch you guys." He said grimly, trying to push past and into the big room.  
  
"We don't need baby sitters." Seto told him, blocking his way.  
  
"Well look, I don't like it either, but I have to! I lost a game to Tristan..." He muttered the last part and shoved Seto out of the way. Mokuba was on one of the (coincidentally) three beds in the room, playing some sort of handheld game. He looked up from it when Joey entered.  
  
"Allo. 're you sweeping wif us?" He asked. Joey nodded.  
  
"Yep, I sure am." He told him, setting his stuff on the bed that was across from the other two. Seto folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I told you, we don't need to be babied." He said coldly, walking over toward the bed that was his.  
  
"I dun think it would hurt nofin, broder. Why cwan't he stay?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother. Seto sighed.  
  
"All right...Just don't touch anything. That includes air." Seto told him, crawling under the covers of his bed. "It's time to sleep now, so don't make any noise either. And if I hear anything so much as a snore, you're gone. Got it?" He asked. Joey again nodded.  
  
"Sure...don't breathe...no noises...Ya, I got ya." Joey responded, although a bit sarcastically. Mokuba also put down the game and got under the covers of his bed as well.  
  
"Night broder." Mokuba said as the lights were turned off.  
  
"Good night, Mokuba." Was the response.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
"Good morning everyone." Yugi said happily as he entered the kitchen with Yami in toe. "Sorry we're so late."  
  
"You may be late, but you're not the last ones here." Tristan told him from his seat at the counter. Yugi looked around and sure enough, a lot of people were missing...Ryou and Bakura for one, both Kaiba's and Joey were also not there.  
  
"Uh-oh, you suppose Ryou was having trouble with Bakura?" Mai asked from where she was, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Not that much, just waking him up." Ryou told them as he entered, holding his yami's hand. The latter also had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Now we just need to worry about the Kaiba's and Joey." Marik announced from his seat at one of the tables, his yami in a seat next to him.  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
"Still no sign of them...You think something happened?" Serenity asked after a while, she was also at the table.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Mai said, walking out, Yugi, his yami, Serenity and Tristan following.  
  
This isn't part of the chapter, but I want to know...should I discontinue this? I mean, it's getting harder for me to update and everything now...I dunno...Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this. ^^; Please, pleaseee let me know what you thought!! And if I should still continue writing it! Oh, and should I change the title to Chibi Madness? Or something along those lines? Please also let me know! Thanks! 


	7. Joey?

Yeyy!! I wasn't really excepting so many reviews. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! ^.^; You are the reason it's still alive. Hehe...xp Anyways, disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh stuffs. M'kay?  
  
~~  
  
Once they had gotten to the Kaiba's room, Seto was standing up with his arms folded across his chest, and Mokuba was sitting on the bed, holding something in his lap. Joey was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey...Where is Joey?" Tristan asked as he walked in. Then he noticed what Mokuba was holding, it was a cat. He didn't know they Kaibas had a cat...  
  
"'Dis is him." Mokuba said, holding up the orange-colored cat. It even had brown eyes. Everyone in the room blinked except Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"...Why do you say that my brother is that cat?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It was tucked under the covers of the bed he was in. We've looked around, and haven't been able to find him anywhere." Seto told them, not a hint of joking in his voice.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Mai asked, not believing. Seto shook his head.  
  
"I don't get it...I mean, how could he now be a cat? The others were turned Chibi, but they were still themselves...not another creature." Serenity thought out loud, sitting on the bed.  
  
"I don't know, what about Bakura and Malik?" Tristan teased.  
  
"That's not funny." Yugi commented, having said nothing until now.  
  
"It'll be really weird with him as a cat... I wonder if he can talk. Hey, can you talk?" He asked the cat, putting his face up to it. It meowed at him, letting its claws out.  
  
"Ouch!" Mokuba called out, startling the cat off his lap. It jumped back on the bed and went over to Serenity. 'Joey' pawed at her, as if to say, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Heh...I think he's hungry. Do you know if you have any cat food?" Serenity asked. Seto shrugged. "I'll see with the maid, then." She said, getting up and leaving the room with the cat.  
  
"I think I'll go check on the others now...," Yugi said, also leaving the room, with Yami.  
  
"Umm...I think I am going to go try to find Serenity and see how she's doing." Mai said, walking out of the room.  
  
"I'll do that too." Tristan also announced, following Mai.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity walked down the winding hallways of the Kaiba mansion, not having any idea where she was going.  
  
"Ugh...I must be lost. I swear I've seen that picture before..." She said to herself, sitting down in a chair that was next to her. The picture she was referring to was a water painting of a Blue Eyes. The cat in her lap looked up at her and meowed, almost teasingly. Serenity laughed.  
  
"Even you are making fun of me, huh?" She poked the cat in its side. The cat mewed and swat at her finger.  
  
"Hey...Umm, bad...Joey!" She said to the cat. Then she heard footsteps somewhere near around her. She looked up.  
  
"Oh!" She saw it was one of the maids of the house. "Do you know if you have any cat food?" She asked, standing up with the cat.  
  
"Uh, yes, miss. Why-Oh, Ginger! Where did you find him?" She asked, running over and picking the cat from Serenity and into her own arms. Serenity blinked.  
  
"It's...your cat?" She asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"Yes. And, my children named him, which is why it may sound a little strange for a boy cat. But, where did you find him, miss? I've been looking for him all this morning, since he decided to tag along with me today, but once I noticed, he dashed off. I'm very sorry if you had any trouble with him."  
  
"Oh, no. He was very nice to us. We found him on my brother's bed." Serenity told her.  
  
"Ah, I see. I am going to go take you home now, you have had enough adventure for today." She told the cat, walking away. Serenity laughed out loud, that wasn't Joey!  
  
~*~  
  
Their walk along through the Kaiba mansion was in silence. That was, until a blur speed past them, screeching. Mai and Tristan yelped in surprise, almost being knocked off their feet.  
  
"What the heck was that thing?!" Mai asked, looking after it. ...Then she realized something. "Hey...That screeching sounded a lot to me like..."  
  
"Joey!" They both said at the same time, running after the blur.  
  
"Hey, stop, Joe!" Tristan called after a few minutes of running after it.  
  
"He must have gotten into a sugar bag!" Mai called out, starting to tire out.  
  
"I guess he wasn't a cat after all, but right now I think a cat may be as hard to catch." Tristan said.  
  
"No," Mai commented, "I think a cat would be easier. And right now I am really regretting wearing high heel shoes!" She said, huffing a bit.  
  
"Joey, STOP!!" Tristan yelled after a few more minutes, then he quicken his pace and jumped Joey.  
  
"'Ey! Get offa me!" Joey screeched, squirming under Tristan's weight. That's when Tristan noticed something else...He let Joey up, but held onto his arm. Mai's eyes went wide as she also noticed.  
  
"He's turned Chibi!" She called out, 'Why hadn't we noted that when we were chasing him?' She thought. Joey looked to be about six years old.  
  
"Yeah...Come on, let's go let the others know." Tristan said, getting up, but still has a firm hold on Joey's arm incase he tried to get away.  
  
"Then...Where did the cat come from?" Mai questioned as they walked along again, this time toward where they thought the kitchen was.  
  
"Beats me." Tristan answered, wondering that himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Serenity had finally found her way back to the kitchen, everyone else was there as well. She was kind of surprised to see a chibi Joey there, also.  
  
"Yeah, we were surprised, too, when we found out." Yugi told her, seeing the look on her face. "More people are starting to turn chibi. We need to figure out what is going on here, and fast!"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully they won't stay chibi." Tristan commented, still holding onto Joey's arm.  
  
"Well, the cat that was in Joey's bed was the cat of one of the maids here. He had escaped from her, but now she is bringing him back home." Serenity informed the others.  
  
"Oh, so that's where the cat came from. I see now." Mai said, nodding in understanding.  
  
"Yup, but I was thinking that maybe Joey had put the cat there, because of how the covers were and everything..." Serenity told them.  
  
"Perhaps so, but right now I need more clothes for my yami, he and Malik got in a food fight." Ryou said, sighing. Marik nodded. Both Malik and Bakura were covered in various food items, and even had ketchup in their hair.  
  
"Yes, we only had a few changes of clothes...We need to get more for them, incase it happens again, too." Marik told them.  
  
"Sounds good, might as well get some more clothes for Joey, too." Tristan said. They cleaned up the chibis a bit, then left for a nearby store in one of the Kaiba limos. ~  
  
Not long after they entered the store, Yami and Seto got into an argument. And, since they were walking by themselves, began to fall back from the others.  
  
"No, I'm the better duelist!" Seto argued. "I could beat you any day, since you're just a baby!"  
  
"Nu-uh!" Yami tried, "I 'ould beat you in my sweep!"  
  
"Ha, you can't even talk right!" Seto bragged, laughing.  
  
"'Ey...Where are we?" Yami blinked, just now noticing they were alone. Seto also looked around, but came to the same conclusion. He couldn't see them anywhere. 'Oh no!' He thought, 'What if they left without us?!'  
  
"We have to find them!" Seto told the other chibi, walking forward with Yami close behind.  
  
~  
  
Mokuba had been following Tristan and Yugi, when he suddenly noticed his brother was no where in sight. He didn't want to worry the others, so he tugged on the nearest chibi's sleeve, which happened to be Joey, since Bakura was in Ryou's arms, as Malik was in Marik's arms.  
  
"...huh?" Joey looked around for who had done that, then looked at Mokuba. "What is it?"  
  
"My broder is gone, we 'eed to fwind him!" Mokuba told him, "Pwease help?" He looked up at Joey with big, watery chibi eyes. Joey sighed.  
  
"Alright, when and where is the last place you saw 'im?" Joey asked.  
  
"Back 'der!" Mokuba told him, leading him back the way they had come a bit.  
  
Not too long later is when the others finally had noticed that not all the chibis where there.  
  
"Guys!" Mai announced, "Joey, Mokuba, Seto and Yami aren't here!!"  
  
~~  
  
Hehe, the chibi Yami and Seto are lost in the store! And Mokuba and Joey might be, too! Please Read and Review! 


	8. A strange room and the pouts of yami's

Nyaa!! Sorry I haven't been able to get around to this, I've been very busy with other things. ...And doctor's appointments...so many... *Gets dizzy* Erp, anyway, I know what you're all thinkin': Get on with the story already! So, okay, I will.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything even related to it.  
  
~  
  
"What?!" Yugi cried, looking around. "What do you mean they're missing?!"  
  
"I don't see them anywhere is what I mean!" Mai exclaimed, continuing to look around.  
  
"Well, we got to find them, they couldn't have gone too far.." Serenity said, taking a few steps around and also looking further.  
  
"Maybe we should split up and look for them, it would be faster that way. We'll meet back at the front of the store once we found them, okay? Let's go!" Yugi suggested, the others then nodded in agreement and they were off.  
  
Serenity and Mai went to the small restaurant that was inside the store. It had an Icee machine, and they sold candy too, meaning it was very likely that they would have wandered this way... She sighed though; it looked like they weren't here.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't think they're here, Mai.. We should start looking somewhere else again."  
  
"I'll take one medium sized Blue Raspberry Icee please." Mai told the vendor, handing him the asked for price of the slush drink.  
  
"Mai!" Serenity shouted at her, turning around. "How can you even think of getting something like that at a time like this?!" She asked, scolding the other girl.  
  
"Relax. We'll find all those brats soon, and they'll all be okay, then we can go back home and it'll start all over again.. So why not get something good for now, hm? Ya sure you don't want one?" Mai asked, holding up her drink. Serenity sighed, looking at her.  
  
"I'm sure.. Now let's get going!" Serenity shouted, pointing in a direction and went that way. It so happened to be the women's clothing section. Mai nodded, sipping on her Icee, and followed her.  
  
~~  
  
"This is a really big store, Yugi. It might take us very long to find them, if at all.." Ryou told him softly, looking up at the ceiling. Bakura was fidgeting in his arms, not wanting to be held.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, we can still look, right?" Yugi asked, moving aside some clothes on hanger and looked behind them. Nothing. "Hey, I got an idea!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Huh? ... What is it?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You have the Ring, right?" Ryou nodded, "Then we could use that!"  
  
"Oh yeah.." Ryou smiled, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that earlier.  
  
Suddenly, a door near them whooshed open, causing both Ryou and Yugi to start.  
  
"Whoa! Was that there before..?" Yugi asked, eyes wide as he took a step forward, toward it.  
  
"I...don't think it was." Ryou answered, staying where he was.  
  
"I can't see in there, it's pitch black inside, I think.." Yugi told Ryou, taking another step forward.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave it alone, Yugi... Evil could be behind that, you know.." Ryou advised.  
  
"But.. What if some of the cibi's wandered in there... I'm going in." Yugi told him, stepping inside the dark room.  
  
"Yugi, wait! I have a bad feeling.." Ryou tried, but it was too late. The door slammed shut from the inside, then disappeared from Ryou's view. "Oh...no.. I hope he's all right."  
  
"Idi-et.." Bakura muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "And 'ut me dow'!" He hollered. Ryou just glared at him, then sat down, hoping the door would appear again...  
  
~~  
  
Yugi jumped as the door slammed, incasing him in the darkness of the room. He ran to the door and started banging on it, willing for it to be open.. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew him backward and onto the ground. It seemed to also knock the wind out of himself, and not allow anymore to enter.  
  
A cold laugh was heard through the darkness as Yugi struggled to breathe. "Aw, is little Yugi having trouble getting his breath back?" It spat the last two words. Yugi's eyes grew dimmer, if he didn't get air soon, he'd die... His rib was met with a forceful kick, and suddenly he was able to breathe again. He gasped, putting his head in his hands as he took in breath after breath. He turned his face up to the darkness when his breathing was right again.  
  
"Where... Is Ryou and his yami?" He asked, "And where am I?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine...for now. And simple, you're in a room." The voice answered.  
  
"Where is the room? And why am I here?" Yugi questioned again.  
  
"Now, now...we're rushing into things, aren't we? And we don't want to be doing a nasty thing like that. All your questions will be answered soon enough; I just wanted you to know, that we're watching you. Your every move."  
  
"What... What do you mean?" Yugi asked, wanting answers now.  
  
"Oh hoe, you don't know? Ha, foolish boy. You don't even realized what's happened to your yami, or your friends for that matter. Hmm, then I shall let you alone for now. We *shall* meet again." The voice faded, and the room around him did as well.  
  
When Yugi looked back up, he was in a clothing isle. He needed to find Ryou and Bakura fast. To make sure they were still safe.. He got up and started running, hopping he remembered where they were last, and that they'd still be there.  
  
~~  
  
"Huh.. I wonder where those chibis got off to, they have ta be around here somewhere..." Tristan commented, looking through another rack of clothes.  
  
"They were chibis... Chibis are very good at sneaking away without being detected, and hiding." Marik told him, also looking through a stack of clothes. It was a little hard for him to look, however, since Malik kept squirming and threatening to bite him if he didn't let go.  
  
"I 'll bit 'ou." He warned again, for what seemed to be the 30th time.  
  
"For the last time, Malik, I'm not letting you go so you can get lost like the others have done. Okay? So stop asking." Marik told him, getting annoyed with the little yami. Malik just pouted, hoping someone in the store would feel sorry for him, so he would get what he wanted.  
  
"I hate to admit it," Tristan said, looking at Malik, "but, he does have a cute pout.." Marik laughed, but nodded.  
  
"Though you are right, he'll never get anything out of a pout, which he's soon to learn." Marik said sternly, not about to let his yami get away with something like that. Nonetheless, Malik continued his pout.  
  
"I dunno if he knows that, though." Tristan commented with a laugh.  
  
"Guys!" The sudden call came, both teens looked over to see Yugi running at them. "I kinda got separated from Ryou and Bakura, have you seen them?" Yugi asked, huffing and putting his hands on his knees for a momentary breath, it seemed like he had been running for ages.  
  
"Uh...no? How did you two lose each other?" Tristan asked, curious as he raised a brow.  
  
"Uh... A room suddenly appeared. I went in it. But all that there was, was darkness. Then a voice. It said that..it wanted me to know that who ever it is, they're watching my every move. I just...don't get it. Then the room faded and I was somewhere else." Yugi explained, slowly getting his breath back again.  
  
"Hmm... This just keeps getting more complex and confusing." Marik stated, looking down as he thought. Then he looked back up to Yugi, "Were you able to find any of the chibis?" Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No. I have no idea where they could be at... I hope they are fine, where ever they are..." Yugi said with a sigh.  
  
"As do we. Let's get going, now we have two more to find." Marik commented grimly as they continued the search.  
  
~~  
  
"I was sure 'dey went 'dis way.." Mokuba commented sadly, taking Joey in the direction he had thought his brother disappeared in.  
  
"Well, it looks like they an't here, kiddo." Joey told him, looking left, then right, with his hands curled in fists on his hips.  
  
"But... But, we'll find 'dem, wight?" Chibi Mokuba asked with big, watery chibi eyes cast at Joey.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure we will. We's just gotta looks in the right spots, 'dats all." The chibi form of Joey told the other chibi.  
  
"Weah." Mokuba nodded with a slight smile. "We gots to find 'em soon..."  
  
"'Course we will. I think we's on the right trail anyhow, look!" Joey called, squatting down to pick something off the floor. Mokuba knelt next to him, eager to see what he'd found. "I tink it's a string from Kaiba's coat!"  
  
"Weally? How can ya tell?" Mokuba asked, amazed.  
  
"See, the string looks as stiff an stubborn as your bro, plus, it's blue! No way I could wrong..." Joey bluffed as he stood back up and put the string in his pocket. "So, I think he wents...'dat way!" Joey pointed and starting off that way. Mokuba quickly got up and chased after.  
  
~~  
  
"Grr... Where could they be? I hope Mokuba is all right. This is all your fault, you know that?! Brat." Seto muttered, clenching his fists at his sides as he walked, eyes narrowed and looking around.  
  
"Was not!" Yami shot back, glaring at him.  
  
"It was so too! You're the one who started the whole stupid argument, and I would win anyway! It's obvious! You're such a baby, so get over it!" Seto hollered at him, then marched off.  
  
"Wait!" Yami called, running back up to him. "We has to stick together. Easier found 'dat way." He pointed out with a nod. Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
"And who's gonna find us, huh? They're not gonna find us, we're gonna find them." Seto told him, continuing at a faster pace. Yami tried to keep up.  
  
"But, ewen still, we need to sway togeder." Yami told him again, no matter how much he hated it. Then, the others would be easier to spot with two people.  
  
"Two head may be better than one, but with you, I think I'm better off with one." Seto stated under his breath, a glare still in his eyes as he looked at the other chibi. Yami pouted, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I heard 'dat.. Meanie." He mumbled. Then something crashed into him.  
  
"Ahhh!! I'm being attacked!! Mommy, save me! Save--"  
  
"Wheeler, cut it." Seto cut in, seeing who had crashed into the small yami. Then he saw who was with him.  
  
"Broder! I found 'ou!" Mokuba said with a wide grin and wide spread arms, running forward to hug Seto. Seto returned the hug.  
  
"Yeah. You're all right?" Seto asked, looking his brother over. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Job well done, sir yes sir!" Joey said with a salute. Mokuba giggled and nodded.  
  
"I got help from 'im to find 'ou." He told his brother, looking up at him.  
  
"Huh.. Who knew Wheeler was actually good for anything." Seto said lazily while Joey grew red with angry.  
  
"WHAT did you say?! Actually good for anythin'? Well, why dun I put that anythin' through your face?!" Joey asked, his temper high and raging. Yami shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts and himself again. He stood up.  
  
"Clam down, clam... We need to we-group. Fin' oders." Yami told with with his hands out in claming motions.  
  
"Well, the brats right. Come on guys, we need to find the others..." Seto said with one of his hands on Mokuba's shoulder still. Joey cooled down a little and nodded.  
  
"Fine... But count on it, I'll get ya for 'dat later." Joey said, with some more mumbles, as he followed behind the others.  
  
~*~  
  
Ahhhhh... I'm SO sorry for not updating this. So many things right now... Bleh. No really much of an excuse though.. I hoped ya'll liked it. PLEASE review. I would really like it...if I could get more than five reviews for this chappie. There's no telling if I will or not, but I can hope, right? Anyhow... I'll stop boring you and let you get on with what ever you were doing.. Laters! ...hopefully... 


End file.
